Avant la fin du Clan Uchiwa
by Azamy
Summary: Dernier chapitre Up! Avant la fin du clan Uchiwa une histoire alternative AkaneXItachi et leur secret!
1. Kamui Akane

_**La fin d'un clan (vue d'un autre angle et sous une autre version)**_

**Auteur **: azamy

Les perso venant de naruto ne sont pas a moi (si seulement je pouvais juste posséder Itachi), Mais Kamui m'appartient.

Contexte : L'histoire se déroule peu de temps (environ 6 mois) avant le massacre du Clan Uchiwa. Pour des raison pratique, Itachi aura 15ans, Sasuke 10 et Shisui presque 18. Voila en espérant que cette fic plaira. Pour les couple c'est plutôt voyant donc je garde ce petit secret pour le moment !

_**Chapitre1 : Kamui Akane**_

Encore ce rêve, toujours le même rêve, une enfant d'environ 7 ans. Je n'arrive jamais à voir son visage. Elle pleure répétant sans cesse les mêmes paroles, se demandant pourquoi sa famille l'avait abandonnée, vendu à cet inconnu, se demandant éternellement si c'était parce qu'elle était différente et pourquoi elle l'était, puis le plus rien….

Aujourd'hui encore je me réveille après ce rêve ou cauchemars peu m'importent. Il n'est que 6heure le soleil commence à peine à se lever. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un rêve sans aucun sens mais je pleure.

"Je pensais enfin voir son visage…Enfin sa sera sûrement pour ce soir…"

On frappe à ma porte, j'ouvre, un jeune ambu au visage masqué est devant moi. Que me veut-il ?

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Tu es Kamui Akane?" Me demanda-t-il.

"Exact." Répondis-je froidement. "Pourquoi vient-tu me réveiller si tôt ?"

"Tu es convoqué, tu dois être chez l'Hokage dans une heure, fais vite !"

"Bien."

Je pris une douche rapide m'habilla et prépara mon équipement. _J'ai à peine 15ans la vie est vraiment injuste, me faire lever si tôt pour peut être mourir. Heureusement qu'il est là !_

Je ne devais m'en prendre qu'a moi-même d'avoir montrer mes capacités pour me faire accepter. Je suis membre des ambus depuis deux ans maintenant mais depuis ce moment la je n'ai pas eu une seule journée de repos._ Quelle idée d'avoir acceptée ce poste !_

J'arrivai enfin devant le bâtiment du vieil Hokage. Je frappai et j'entra sans attendre de réponse. Le vieux avait l'habitude de mon impolitesse, ce qui lui confirmait ma mauvaise humeur.

"Entre et assied toi. Ta mission d'aujourd'hui va être importante, j'espère que la constitution de ton équipe ne te posera pas de problème cette fois…"

J'hochais la tête, peu m'importe pourvu qu'on me laisse tranquille… 3 coups… la porte s'ouvre… 2 visages très familiers m'apparaisse…

"Yo !" dit l'un des deux

* * *

Voila je sais que ce chapitre est court ( même très court) mais se n'est que pour se situer et faire connaissance avec Akane. 


	2. La mission

**Auteur **: Azamy

Les persos venant de naruto ne sont pas a moi (si seulement je pouvais juste posséder Itachi), Mais Kamui m'appartient.

Contexte : L'histoire se déroule peu de temps (environ 6 mois) avant le massacre du Clan Uchiwa. Pour des raison pratique, Itachi aura 15ans, Sasuke 10 et Shisui presque 18. Voila en espérant que cette fic plaira. Pour les couple c'est plutôt voyant donc je garde ce petit secret pour le moment !

_**Chapitre2 : La mission**_

"Uchiwa Shisui et Uchiwa Itachi seront avec toi pour cette mission. J'espère qu'entre vous tout ira bien. Vous étiez ensemble à la sorti de l'Académie, avez passez vos examens ensemble et semblez être une bonne équipe. Ne me décevez pas !"

"Bien Hokage-sama !" Avons nous dit en quittant la pièce tous trois après avoir reçu le rouleau indiquant les consignes et buts de la mission.

"Je vois…" dis-je tous en balançant le rouleau a Itachi…"Voilà au moins une bonne chose, on est tous le trois réunie".

"On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Mais cette mission doit vraiment être dangereuse pour faire intervenir 2 utilisateurs du sharingans." Dit Shisui avec un grand sourire

"Et une sorcière," rajouta Itachi, "Quand même Akane, j'aurais préféré que tu n'y sois pas mêlée, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi !"

"Ah! Itachi, ne commence pas sinon tu vas l'énerver…"

Je mis alors à rire voyant le visage craintif de Shisui qui s'attendait à ce que je m'énerve apparemment mais je n'en fis rien, a part un leurre. J'approchai Itachi, avec un faux-semblant de colère sur mon visage. Alors que Shisui dégluti avec peine j'embrassa tendrement Itachi et lui dit :

"C'est gentil de t'inquiété pour moi mais je sui grande maintenant, je ne sui plus aussi fragile qu'a mon arrivé ici tu sais. De plus, je suis experte en genjutsu de très haut niveau c'est vrai, mais appelle sa une ninja talentueuse et non pas une sorcière !"

"C'est pas une raison ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit !" Dit-il avant de m'embrasser à son tour.

Shisui, les yeux grand ouvert, n'en revenait pas. Et il prononça avec beaucoup de mal une phrase qui semblait demander ce que nous faisions puis se reprit.

"Vous êtes ensemble ! Attend sa fait longtemps ! Et puis si ton père sait sa Itachi, sa ira très mal pour toi et…"

"Jamais tu te tais toi ! Tout ira bien."

"Et mon père n'a rien à dire…"

"Et pour te répondre, oui nous sommes ensemble depuis environs 2 ans, peut être plus je ne m'en souviens plus." Lançais-je avec un large sourire.

_Ta tête actuelle est vraiment drôle à voir shisui, je dois me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Bon c'est vrai Itachi avec une petite amie qui l'aurai cru ? Probablement personne à part moi évidemment !_

"Akane, arête de rêver, on y va !"

Ces paroles d'Itachi me sortais de mes pensées. Il avait raison nous devions faire vite. Même s'ils n'avaient pas eu tous les détails, les garçons savait que c'était important. _Ce que j'aimerai comprendre, c'est pourquoi il a décidé d'envoyé les Uchiwa avec moi. C'est pourtant dangereux. Il sont fort, mais combattrons-t-ils des gens appartenant à leur clan si nécessaire…_

Je pris la parole :

"Bien nous allons en direction du pays de la terre ou plusieurs déserteurs de Konoha ont été aperçus. Nous devons, si possible, les ramener pour les faire juger par le conseil et si cela s'impose les tuer. Mais avant, nous devons nous rendre au village caché de la roche, Iwa no kuni, pour une mission d'espionnage, il parait que ce pays a l'intention d'entrer en guerre avec konoha. Une fois assez d'information recueilli, je dois entamer des négociation. Surtout pas de violence là-bas, cela pourrais faciliter …"

"L'occasion de déclencher la guerre ! Ok, c'est tout ?" Demanda Itachi impatient.

"Oui. Nos deux mission s'effectue dans le même pays, donc sa devrais aller, nous devrions en finir rapidement."

Shisui se leva d'un air interrogateur.

"Tu veut dire quoi par rapidement ? La dernière fois que t'as dit ça, ça a duré trois mois !"

"Oh cette fois sa ne devrais durer moins d'un mois je pense, enfin j'espère !" Dis-je dans un petit rire. "Bon allons-y !"

_Il nous reste très peu de temps de tranquillité. Une fois arrivé à la porte du village, sa sera chacun pour soit mais chacun surveillant les autre…c'est vraiment stressant… Je déteste ces portes ! Si seulement la guerre pouvait s'arrêter, et les portes du village rester closes…_Un petit cri m'enleva de nouveau à mes pensées. Voilà quelqu'un que je n'avais pas revu depuis un petit moment.

"Onii-san tu part ? Déjà ?" Dit un petit brun.

Il tenait la main d'une jeune fille lui ressemblant beaucoup, sa grande cousine, la sœur de Shisui. Elle doit maintenant atteindre largement 13ans, c'est une enfant au potentiel étonnant, dire qu'elle a presque toujours le dessus sur Shisui même moi j'en fut surprise lors de leur dernier match.

"Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais la. Je part en mission mais je reviens bientôt, je te le promet. Maintenant rentre à la maison et ramène Kagura chez Shisui."

_Itachi, tu devrais être moins ferme avec ton petit frère, il est tellement mignon._ Je souriait sans m'en rendre compte. Ces quatre là s'entendait vraiment bien, surtout quand Itachi y mettait du sien. _J'aimerais tans appartenir à leur monde, pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant mon arrivé ici, pour le moment ce n'est pas important. Itachi ! Pas devant ton petit frère qu'est ce que tu fait ! _Son geste m'avait beaucoup surpris, il s'était approcher pendant que je rêvassai m'avait enlacé, et sûrement parce que je ne réagissait pas m'avait embrassé… Ce n'était pas déplaisant mais devant Sasuke !

"Quoi ?" Il pencha légèrement la tête, "j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

"Eh ben nan, mais si enfin…"

"Akane, tu part aussi avec grand frère et Shisui, tu me laisse tout seul ! Tu m'avait promis de m'entraîner aujourd'hui !"

_Ah bon j'avais dit sa ? Peut être je ne me souviens plus…_

"Désolée Sasuke, j'ai une mission aujourd'hui mais quand je revient, c'est promis."

Puis il parti avec sa cousine après nous avoir embrasser. _Ce gosse, il est vraiment mignon…_

"Tu sais Akane, je me demande ce que tu fais de tes nuits, tu manque de sommeil sa se voit !"

"Ce que je fais de mes nuits ? C'est une très bonne question…. Si tu savais Shisui…"

"Sa m'intéresse également."

Itachi semblait un peu méfiant. J'ai beaucoup de secret pour tout le monde mais par pour lui. _Je me demande en quoi sa peut l'intéressé, la plupart de mes nuit il est près de moi, il sait très bien que je dors ou alors…le reste…voilà quoi il le connaît !_

"On y va oui au lieu de vous imaginer les pires chose au monde !"

Shisui se mit à rire puis la mission commença.

Voilà maintenant un mois que cette mission avait débuté, nous avions tué tous les déserteurs et les négociations s'était déroulées à merveille. Il était temps de rentrer. Nous avions décidés de partir ce matin, au lever du jour pour, des conditions plus favorables, car nous connaissions le chemin. On s'était arête dans une petite auberge. Shisui n'avait fait que râler quand Itachi et moi avons pris une chambre à part. Il disait que l'on le mettait à l'écart. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais c'était normal qu'un couple ne dorme pas dans la même chambre qu'un ami à eux, nan? Pour ne pas déranger (auteur: moi chuis daccor!). _Hummm c'est quoi tous ces cris, je voudrais me réveiller en paix ! Itachi ? Shisui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ont ?_

Itachi rentra dans la chambre quelque peu en colère. Il avait encore dut s'énerver avec Shisui.

"Vous vous êtes encore pris la tête ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

"C'est rien. Désolée si je t'ai réveillée, lui on l'entendra pas de la journée."

"Tu l'as encore assommé ?"

"Oui." Dit-il tout fière.

"Idiot." Dis-je en riant.

Il s'allongea près de moi et me pris dans ces bras.

"Je n'ai pas envi de rentrer ! On reste la tous les deux ? Et pour shisui… on s'en débarrasse ! T'en pense quoi ?"

"T'es vraiment de plus en plus fêlée mon chéri. Bien que ton idée m'intéresse…"

Ici nous n'avion pas de contrainte, nous pouvions nous voir à volontés._ Je resterais bien la moi aussi, la bas c'est l'enfer…_

Il resserra son étreinte et commença à m'embrasser, doucement de petit baiser d'abord, puis toujours plus gourment il approfondit la baisé, passant sa main sous mon haut…_ Ok je vois monsieur le gourmant à faim ? Sa tombe bien, moi aussi… pas shisui dans les parage…tranquille, une dernière fois avant de rentrer…Shisui ? Hum plus de toute la journée, tu as dit Itachi... ben voyons sa aurait été beaucoup trop beau._

"Tu pensais t'en sortir comme sa Itachi ? Arrêtez vous deux, on part maintenant, J'en ai marre de devoir supporter vos moment de tendresse !"

"Jaloux ? T'y aurai droit un jour toi aussi, t'en fait pas."

"Venant de toi sûrement…"

"Certainement pas! La, tu prend un peu trop tes rêves pour de la réalité"

"Ose continuer à la regardé de cet façon, et je te jure que je t'arrache ce qui te sert d'oeil!

"Ok, ok c'est bon. Ne t'énerve pas Itachi… (Puis dans un murmure que personne n'entendit : bientôt tu n'aura plus le choix !)

* * *

Azamy: moi j'ai entendu, bon j'aimerais avoir votre avis donc svp laisser de rewiew pour savoir si je continu ou pas et pour aussi savoir ce qu'il y a a améliorier je ferais mon possible! 


	3. Un peu de tranquillitée?

**Auteur **: azamy

Encore la même chose : Les perso venant de naruto ne sont pas a moi mais Akane m'appartient.

Contexte : L'histoire se déroule peu de temps (environ 6 mois) avant le massacre du Clan Uchiwa. Pour des raison pratique, Itachi aura 15ans, Sasuke 10 et Shisui presque 18.

Pour les couple je pense que vous avez compris qu'il s'agit d'Itachi et Akane.(mais je vais essayer de compliquer tout sa)

Mais avant de commencer : _**Réponses au rewiew !**_

_**ALtiru **_: Merci pour tes encouragements, je pense reprendre entièrement la fic et me faire aider de quelqu'un pour ce qui est des fautes. J'ai repris mes 2premier chapitre et c'est vrai que j'ai fait des fautes monstrueuses. La plupart sont donc maintenant corrigé !

_**Zorro La Tortu**_ : Tu as raison mon Itachi est très gentil mais j'ai l'intention de le changer petit a petit (je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais). Akane était sa petite amie, il sera toujours doux avec elle tout comme il l'était avec Sasuke quand il était jeune. Son comportement de psychopathe viendra bientôt j'y travaille ! 

_**Renia **_: Lol c'est vrai qu'il est beaucoup avec Akane ! Merci pour ta compréhension sur l'orthographe mais je pense que tout le monde a remarquer que de ce coter la je suis vraiment pas douer ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

_**Tashiya**_ : Merci beaucoup, ta rewiew ma fait très plaisir ! Voila la suite, je pense que je vais juste approfondir l'histoire pour avoir un Itachi de plus en plus psychopathe.

_**A tous**_ : Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews qui m'on vraiment fait plaisir et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Un peu de tranquillisée ?**_

_Vraiment j'ai pas envie de rentrer…je suis démotivée la…_

"Vivement qu'on soit rentrer !" dit shisui tout heureux

"Tu m'a l'air bien pressé, c'est rare ! T'as quelque chose qui t'attend ou quoi ?"

"Peut être, tu le saura bien assez tôt mon petit Itachi ! J'ai reçu un message, tout le clan se réuni ce soir etton père exige ma présence, sa doit être super important !"

"Réfléchi idiot, si c'était vraiment important, ta présence ne serais pas requise ! Sa doit être un truc te consternant… Tu n'aurais pas fait une connerie par hasard ?"

"Bien sur que nan ! Va savoir, je prend de l'importance. Ils ont peut être accepter ma demande, si c'est sa je suis vraiment impatient de voir ta tête mon petit Itachi," avait-il dit tout bas.

Il ne se doutait pas que moi je l'avais entendu. C'était une de mes capacités, j'ai l'ouie fine, et ce qui faisait sourire Shisui m'inquiétait même si je ne connaissais pas encore les raison et que je ne les connaîtrais sûrement jamais… c'est ce que j'avais pensé, je n'étais trompée…

"Akane, onii-san, enfin, sa fait longtemps que vous êtes partit !" Puis sans calculer son grand frère, "Akane tu viens avec moi ? Promis onii-san je prends soin d'elle !"

"Mais ou il va comme sa lui ? Sasuke attend !"

"Bon moi j'ai une réunion à plus tard Itachi."

"Hn..."

Sasuke m'entraînait, me tirant par la main et il savait qu'Itachi nous suivait, sa le faisait rire, puis il s'arrêta et monta sur mon dos.

"Sasuke tu devient grand tu commence à être lourd tu sais !"

"Chut t'es une ninja donc tu dois pouvoir me porter! C'est pour pas que tu vois ! Je te guide ne t'en fais pas."

L'enfant avait mis ces main sur mes yeux me privant de ma vue, il m'amusait beaucoup, après 10 minutes de marche à 'l'aveuglette' Il enleva ces mains. Apparemment il savait que l'on revenait aujourd'hui. C'était une petite clairière ou moi et Itachi sommes souvent venu, quelque fois avec Sasuke et maintenant il nous avait préparé un véritable festin. _Ce gosse m'étonnera toujours. Tu es encore bien jeune Sasuke mais je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien…_

"Onii-san t'es content? C'est juste Akane, toi et moi et personne viendra nous embétée et puis comme sa vous pourrez m'entraîner cet après midi !"

"Petit malin tout sa juste pour que l'on t'entraîne !"

"Oui ! Vous êtes d'accord ? "Demanda t-il en nous offrant un magnifique sourire.

"Cet fois je crois que j'ai pas le choix… Akane t'en pense quoi ?"

"Pourquoi pas ! Ça nous détendra un peu après cette mission…"

Tout l'après midi c'était très bien dérouler…Nous formions une véritable toute petite famille et Sasuke avait eu son entraînement.

Il devait être environ 18heure le petit diable s'était endormi entre son frère et moi, dans mes bras.

"Sacrés gamin… Va falloir le porter maintenant…"

"Il a eu raison d'avoir eu cette idée ! Tu m'aides à le mettre sur mes épaules ?"

Puis apres avoir mitSasuke sur mes épaules...

"Voilà ! On y va ? Je sens que je vais déjà avoir plein de chose a faire…"

"C'est rien de le dire ! Un mois sans être rentrer chez toi…"

"Apparemment la détente sera pour plus tard."

Sur le chemin du retour au village, Sasuke s'était réveillé mais refusait de descendre. Je finis par céder a ces 'sil te plait je suis fatiguée et puis j'aime être sur ton dos ! Allé nee-chan !'

Quel enfant.

Nous étions de retour au village et devant l'entrer des propriétés Uchiwa. En effet le pire restait à venir. Le père d'Itachi et Sasuke était la, il semblait en colère (pour changer).

"Sasuke je crois que tu devrai descendre de mes épaule maintenant…."

"D'accord." Dit-il en faisant la moue.

"Cette mission s'est bien passer Kamui, merci de ton aide. Tien, prends ce rouleau, c'est le rapport de mission. Apporte le a Hokage-sama."M'avait ordonner Itachi d'un ton neutre presque froid.

"Bien. Itachi-san."

Il me tendit le rouleau, il y avait par la même occasion glisser quelque chose. Je m'inclina ensuite :

"Si vous permettez Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun, Uchiwa-sama…"

Et je pris la direction du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Le vieil Uchiwa me méprise depuis mon arrivée. Itachi et moi avons donc trouver plus raisonnable de garder nos relation secrète, autant les relation amicale que les autre.

_Ce soir…à l'endroit habituel…je pense que j'aurais appris des choses, et aussi…_ puis plus rien, voilà ce qu'il y avait sur la note que m'avait laissé Itachi. Je retourna le morceau de papier, finalement il l'avait mit, la suite de son message… _Je veux te voir…_

Je souris et m'avance devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage et j'entre.

"Hokage-sama ? Voilà le rapport de mission."

"Merci beaucoup Akane, j'ai entendu dire que tout c'était bien passer pour les négociations !"

"Oui c'est vrai, Itachi s'en ai très bien sorti, il est doué pour sa."

"Comme pour beaucoup d'autre chose on dirait."

"Pardon, je ne comprends pas ?"

"Rien oublie. Je te laisse cette soirée de repos, vient me voir demain soir, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir."

"Bien." Avais-je dit en sortant.

Je franchis la porte de mon petit appartement, apparemment l'Hokage l'avait fait entretenir, tans mieux sa sera sa de moins a faire._ Une bonne douche, oui voilà ce que je vais faire et me préparer pour ce soir… Itachi… pourquoi t'es toujours dans ma tête… ce soir…j'espère que rien ne viendra perturber notre soirée._

J'étais déjà sortir de la douche et sans m'en être rendu compte j'étais allonger sur mon lit… puis le noir…

* * *

Une enfant, 7ans, elle pleure… _ou je suis ? Pourquoi je suis toute seule ici ?_ La petite brune lève finalement la tête….Moi ?

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut._ Cette gamine qui pleure c'était moi ? Sa n'as aucun sens. Je tourne la tête vers le réveille qui indique 20heure…_

"20 Heure?"

Je me prépara le plus rapidement possible et me rendis sur le lieu de rendez vous. Il n'était pas encore la, je le savais qu'il ne viendrait pas avant 22Heure mais je voulais rester un peu seule. Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe sous l'arbre le plus proche qui me protégeait des dernier rayon du soleil. Je m'endormie de nouveau sans rêves cette fois. Ce fut un douce étreinte qui me réveilla.

"Tu m'attend depuis longtemps ?"

"Non pas vraiment." _S'il savait…_(quelle menteuse celle là!)

Il resserra encore son étreinte comme s'il avait peur que je lui échappe.

"Alors ? Tes projet pour la soirée ?"

"Je sais que tu meurs d'envi d'allez a cet fête. Je veux bien t'accompagner mais en échange…"

_Oh tu me sort ton regard malin, j'adore sa…tu dois encore avoir une idée tordu en tête!_

"En échange ?" Avait-je répété d'un ton intéressé

"On passe la nuit ensemble comme sa je pourrais te surveillé !"

"Cette fois sa sera de ta faute alors ! J'accepte on y va ?"

La nuit risque d'être prometteuse et elle ne fait que commencer !

* * *

Voila ecore un chapitre court mais par rapport a ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain j'était obliger. Très peu d'action et un Itachi toujours sage (bien qu'il ai quelque tendance psychopathe qu'il nous cache!). Que pensez vous d'Akane et voulez vous plus d'info sur elle? demander moi dans vos rewiew et n'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaire. 


	4. Un mariag forcé

**Auteur **: azamy

Encore la même chose : Les perso venant de naruto ne sont pas a moi mais Akane m'appartient.

Contexte : L'histoire se déroule peu de temps (environ 6 mois) avant le massacre du Clan Uchiwa. Pour des raison pratique, Itachi aura 15ans, Sasuke 10 et Shisui presque 18.

Pour les couple je pense que vous avez compris qu'il s'agit d'Itachi et Akane. (mais je vais essayer de compliquer tout sa)

Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mit a poster ce chapitre mais je me retrouve face a un dilemme. Cette fic est déjà finit mais j'ai besoin de l'avis de ceux qui la lise pour savoir si je modifie la suite (je donnerais les détails en fin de ce chapitre pour n rien gâcher ! Bisous a tous !

Ce chapitre ne bouge pas trop, on y voit surtout l'amour qu'Itachi et Akane partage. Nécessaire pour la suite !

_**Mais avant de commencer**_ : Réponses au rewiew !

_**Rénia**_ : Sa me fait plaisir que tu apprécie Akane. Sa personnalité est en faite complexe puisqu'il lui manque une partie de son passé dont elle souffre. Elle est également très têtu. Itachi est sage et mimi c'est vrai mais il va commencer a changer de comportement (bah oui faut bien ! lol) pour finir, ta rewiew ma fait énormément plaisir. Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plait et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! bisous

_**Altiru**_ : Merci pour ta rewiew qui ma fait également plaisir ! Et oui j'ai essayer de faire des effort pour les fautes mais si c'est pas encore parfait, lol. Merci pour tes encouragement et voila la suite. Bisous.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Pour le bien du Clan : Un mariage forcé ?**_

J'avais mal a la tête, on avais encore du boire, ce qui explique que nous nous étions endormis tout habillé. Je me leva, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller, et me dirigea en direction de la salle de bain, ouvrit la porte et entra dans la douche. L'eau apaisant les courbature sûrement dut au conséquence qu'entraîne toute ces mission, je me détendit, fermais les yeux, pour les ouvrir quelque minute plus tard, en entendant un intrus pénétré dans ma douche.

"Itachi ? T'étais pas sensé dormir ?"

"Je faisait semblant." Dit-il avec un petit rire.

Il voulais rattraper la soirée perdu par l'alcool je pense. _C'est pas vraiment le moment mais… il sens tellement bon…je l'aime…_

Sa main descendit le long de mon corps, ses mains parcourait mon corps, il m'embrassait d'abord dans le cou puis remonta vers mes lèvre avant d'approfondir le baiser, ses mains se baladant toujours sur mon corps. Je profitais de la situation pour en faire de même…_ c'est vraiment pas le moment…les Uchiwa…_ puis ses caresse m'arrachant de nouveau a mes penser

"Ok", dis-je avec beaucoup de mal, "t'a gagner."

Il me regardait, triomphant puis me sortant de la douche (toute mouillé) et me déposa sur le lit ou de longue heures de plaisir s'enchainaire…

Il était à présent 17heure. Nous n'avion rien fait de la journée a part…_sa famille doit le chercher partout…le sol est trempée, pas étonnant qu'elle idée de sortir de la douche comme sa…depuis combien de temps nous dormons…hey mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore _?

Itachi venait de se jeter sur moi, apparemment il était déjà réveillé et m'attendait. Il me regardait soucieux et me demanda :

"Est-ce que sa t'arrive d'arrêter de penser a la suite et au conséquence parfois ? Arrête de te faire du soucie, sa ira."

"Sa t'arrive a toi de ne pas deviner mes penser ?"

"Non, jamais, je te connais beaucoup trop bien maintenant."

"C'est a croire… merde ! Je dois vite me préparer j'ai rendez-vous chez le vieux !"

"Déjà ? Pourquoi ?"

"J'en sais rien, Une affaire me concernent et importante pour moi il paraît, c'est bizarre… mais bon je vais reprendre un bouche et ne viens pas cette fois sinon…"

"Tu va encore me sauter dessus ?"

"C'est toi qui me saute dessus, moi je suis sage !"

"Si on en crois ces dernière 24heure alors on ne peut pas dire que tu sois sage !"

je l'embrassai pour qu'il s'arrête de parler

"Non t'as mauvaise influence sur moi c'est tout. On se voit ce soir ?"

"23Heure a l'endroit habituel ?"

"Parfait ! Sa frappe tu peux aller ouvrir ?"

"Si on me voit chez toi…"

"Ok j'ai oublier j'y vais…Oui…Shisui qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Itachi descend !"

"Tu pourrais pas attendre ?"

"Vite j'ai quelque chose a te montrer !"

"C'est quoi ?"

"Tu verra bien, c'est au temple principal des propriété Uchiwa. Dépêche !"

Il m'accorda un dernier baisé et parti en suivant son cousin.

_J'ai vraiment… un mauvais pressentiment…_

Je sortit de la douche et me regardais dans la glace,_ quel beau suçons merci beaucoup monsieur Uchiwa, je vais passer très inaperçu avec sa ! Il doit avoir le même, en espérant que personne ne le remarque, sa pourra passer pour un bleu avec un peu de chance…_

Puis je m'habilla et me rendit chez l'Hokage. Il me dit avant même que je frappe :

"Rentre Kamui !"

_Il me devance le vieux maintenant ? M'a-t-il entendu arriver ?_

"Hokage-sama," dis-je en m'inclinant respectivement.

"Tien c'est rare de te voir si polie, as tu passer une bonne journée ? Pas trop épuisante j'espère ?"

"Epuisante c'est le cas de le dire", murmurais-je pour moi même avant de repondre, "Très bonne !"

"Sa explique ta bonne humeur," dit-il songeur, "ce que j'ai a te dire… j'espère que sa ne te choquera pas trop…"

"Mais encore… expliquez moi ?"

"Shisui, Uchiwa Shisui, est un très bon ami a toi nan ?"

"Il… il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Non, c'est impossible je viens de le voir il y a à peine une heure !"

"Nan rien de tout sa,si sa peut te rassurer,mais…"

"Mais quoi ?" _Il m'énerve a me faire languir…_

"Dans une semaine, Tu emménagera chez lui."

"C'est a dire ? Je crains de ne pas comprendre Hokage-sama !"

"Eh bien,comment te dire sa sans que tu le prenne…comment dire…très mal." Avait prononcer le vieux qui déglutit avec beaucoup de peine. "Tu lui est donné en mariage, un mariage arranger,pour le bien du clan Uchiwa… Les noces ont lieu dans une semaine,étant donner que Shisui attendra l'age adulte a ce moment la et tu vivra chez eux, enfin chez lui a partir de ce moment la." (Penser de l'Hokage : _Ouf,apparemment sa ne lui déplait pas,mais son absence de réaction m'inquiète un peu…) "_Des questions ?"

"Dite le moi franchement, cela n'as rien a voir avec le clan Uchiwa,ni son bien n'est-ce pas ? Le but ne serait-il pas de me soumettre à l'autorité,a moins que… C'est Shisui qui as….Evidemment,je vais le tuer… Hokage-sama désolée pour ce manque de politesse mais si vous permettez !" Dis-je tout en me dirigeant vers la sortit et parti en direction de chez Shisui.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que je parcourait les rue a sa recherche. Je le trouva, finalement au detour d'une petite ruelle abandonné._ En voilà un qui tombe bien !_

"Uchiwa Shisui !"

"Tien Akane, tu m'a l'air bien…"

Il n'eut malheureusement pour lui pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se prenait déjà mon poing en pleine face.

"Explique ! C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage, nous deux ? Il en est hors de question !"

Puis en reprenant mon calme :

"C'est toi qui a demander sa n'est-ce pas ? Quels argument a tu trouver ? J'imagine que ma relation avec Itachi y a jouer non ?"

"En effet ce n'était pas trop dur de convaincre le chef de clan, il te déteste et te maudit, tu est étrangère au village et un réel probablement pour l'évolution de notre clan. Depuis qu'il te fréquente Itachi n'est plus le même, tu la changer !"

"Et en quoi de mal ? Je lui ai ouvert les yeux, pour qu'il arrête de vivre dans la solitude et la souffrance. Itachi n'est pas un pantin qui doit se laisser manipuler par ce que tu appelle chef de clan ! Il…je…"

Je m'arrêta brusquement a cause de Shisui qui se rapprochait dangereusement de moi,_ trop près…beaucoup trop près éloigne toi sinon… ne m'oblige pas a te faire du mal Shisui_. Il avait apparemment activer son sharingan. Savait-il que j'allais déclencher le combat s'il s'approchais.

Je n'avais plus le choix, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche, nous étions dans une de ces rares ruelles de Konoha, la ou rare sont les gens qui passe.

"Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, touche moi et…"

En un éclair il se trouvait derrière moi et m'avait bloquer contre le mur, il me retourna et se permit de passer une de ses main sous ma veste tout en me tenant fermement les poignet de l'autre.

"Et quoi ? Nous sommes seuls ici et ne n'oublie pas Kamui tu n'est rien face a moi ! Tu te pliera au règle et d'ici 7 jours, "il eut un petit rire étouffé, "oui très bientôt tu seras a moi et ce seras mon tour de goûter au plaisir que peuvent provoquer ta chair."

"Espèce de…"

"Dernière chose. N'essai pas de voir Itachi sinon nous ferons avancer les noce c'est clair, et je te ferais souffrir d'avantage, ma belle petite sorcière."

Il me laissa seule ici et totalement impuissante, je voulais fuir, je savais que je ne supporterais pas cela._ Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Itachi, ce soir, il faut que je te vois, en attendant je ne dois pas me laisser aller, fais comme si de rien était, aller tu sais très bien le faire…_ C'est ainsi que je peux éviter de verser quelque larme fugitives, je savais prendre sur moi, c'est une des règle d'or des ninja, nous ne devons jamais montrer nos émotion ce que en principe je réussissais a merveille, mais la, pour combien de temps.

Il était a présent 23heure, j'était allonger dans mon lit, ces dernière paroles, celles de Shisui me revenait sans cesse en tête et ce répétait sans cesse._ Goûter au plaisir…celui de ma chair…avancer les noces si je revois Itachi… les noces…si cette petite fille qui hante mes rêves et qui pleur était vraiment moi, cela voudrait dire… m'a t-on vendu encore une fois ? il en est hors de question !_

"Je vais voir Itachi… En espérant que je n'arrive pas trop tard !"

Je sortit de chez moi en courrant et me dirigeait vers notre lieu de rendez vous habituel._ Pourvu qu'il soit encore la, je veux le voir…tranquillement…une dernière fois… avant de déserter !_ La seule solution restant pour garder ma liberté, toujours volée par d'autre était de fuir lors de notre prochaine mission, en attendant je voulais profiter de mes sentiment une dernière fois. _Je t'en supplie attend moi ! Il faut que tu sois la…_

J'arrivais enfin, personne, je jeta un coup d'œil a ma montre, elle indiquait 23h20. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il soit parti mais _s'il était déjà au courant…il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir arrivé en retard, il a déjà du repartir en pensant a un imprévu…_

Je faisais donc demi tour et rentrai. J'arriva chez moi vers minuit. Alors que je venais de refermer la porte je sentit une présence derrière moi, une étreinte, a cette heure la chez moi alors que c'était fermé…_anormal…_

A en juger la force, un homme, a en juger l'odeur, Mon homme. C'était Itachi.

"Ou étais tu ? C'est pas normal que tu est du retard alors je suis venu ici et…"

"Chut idiot parle moins fort !" chuchotais-je tout en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Akane, pourquoi est tu si méfiante, sa se voit un, y'a un problème !"

Il ne pouvait pas savoir a quel point il avait raison mais sentant les larmes venir et n'ayant pas la force d'en parler, je l'entraîna vers le lit, pour une dernière nuit…

Cette sensation était vraiment la meilleur, il était presque 6heure du matin maintenant, nous étions toujours nus, l'un contre l'autre, mais aucun de nous ne parlais comme par crainte de gâcher ce moment. Sa main parcourait tout mon dos en aller retour me provoquant de léger frisson… J'étais si bien, je ne voulais pas penser au reste mais ce que m'avait dit Shisui me revenait en mémoire. Bientôt tout ceci me sera interdit, vivre dans la contrainte et l'obéissance ou partir…

Il avait remarqué que sa n'allait pas mais attendait que je veuille lui en parler, que je sois prête a sa, je sentais qu'il y avait une légère atmosphère craintif qui s'imposait. Ne supportant plus mon silence il pris la parole.

"Akane. D'abord tu arrive en retard, ensuite tu rentre chez toi toute affolée puis pour finir tu me pousse vers le lit et a agit comme si cette nuit allait être la dernière… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Itachi…"

"Oui ?"

Il était vraiment attentif. Les larmes ressurgissait a nouveau comme venu de nul part et je n'arrivais plus a luter.

"Deux chose…en faite il y a deux chose." Avais-je dit tout en pleurant." La première c'est que nous deux…pour nous deux, c'était la dernière…nuit."

J'avais vraiment du mal a parler et mes propos prenait de l'ampleur en l'inquiétant de plus en plus.

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ? Je, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

"La deuxième chose, avant que tu l'apprenne, je veux que tu me promette… que quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne touchera pas a Shisui."

"Ou est le rapport avec Shisui ? En quoi a-t-il avoir avec nous deux? Akane explique moi!"

Je laissais a présent les larmes m'envahir, il me serra plus fort contre lui, pour me calmer, comme s'il avait peur de me perdre, ce qui se passait d'ailleurs. Je pus reprendre mon calme après une heure de câlin et de baisers de cet homme que j'aimais. Il utilisait des mots et était doux (Auteur : Itachi amoureux déjà c'est pas courant mais alors doux ! n'oublions pas que le Itachi actuel est un psychopathe !)

"C'est de la faute de Shisui, enfin indirectement, je crois, je ne sais pas…"

"Explique toi Akane en quoi a t-il avoir avec nous deux."

"L'Hokage, mon tuteur et ton clan on conclu un pacte, Un mariage forcé, donc je…"

"Il t'offre à Shisui comme si tu étais un vulgaire objet ? Non, je ne les laisserais pas faire, Combien de temps on a ?"

"Une semaine a condition que je ne te revois plus, en privé."

Je pris la direction de la salle de bain.

"Tu ferais bien de partir, s'il te trouve ici… de plus je vais me faire attribuer une mission. Il n'y a que deux moyen que j'échappe a sa : la mort de Shisui ou que je déserte, et malgré tout ce mal je ne peu pas tuer un ami. Itachi, Je vais déserter aujourd'hui, l'Hokage va t'envoyer a ma recherche, peu importe dans quel état je suis, mais je t'en pris ne me rattrape pas. Rentre maintenant."

Et je quitta la pièce lui laissant le soin de s'habituer a mes choix, il m'avait écouter, il était choquer. Je l'observais par la serrure, un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il laissa un note avant de sortit. _Il y a un autre moyen et quoiqu'il en soit je ne te laisserai pas partir…_

Il devait donc avoir une idée, mais vu la dernière expression qu'il avait afficher ce n'était vraiment pas rassurant, un visage…déformé par la perversion…

* * *

Voila donc le problème : Akane doit être marier a Shisui. Seulement dans ma fics original, le mariage n'as pas lieu, non il n'est pas annuler mais divers problème (dont une mort) empêcherons cette événement. Donc est-ce que je modifie la fics et rajoute un chapitre sur le mariage (qui pourrait rallonger la fiction et la rendre plus intéréssante)et ses conséquence ou je la laisse comme sa ? Voila j'attend votre avis. Bisous a tous ! 


	5. chapitre 5: derniere mission

_Me voila avec beacoup de retard! Désolée! en ce qui concerne les reweiw je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de redigé des reponses maintenan mais je remercie beaucoup Renia et altiru qui son toujours fidèle. désolée aussi pour mon manque d'inspiration actuel. Biz a tous! ( En ce qui concernais la question de l'autre fois, ces deux dernier chapitre je ne les aime pas trop donc g pense redigé plus tard une fin alternative si sa vous plait bien sur!)_

_**

* * *

Chapitre6 : Dernière mission, Un acte qui scelle tout ! **_

_Il est bientôt 18 heure maintenant, je n'ai toujours rien fait de la journée, déprimé, mon état d'âme actuel me fait pitié, j'ai toujours été soumise au règle et même pour ma vie d'épouse et de mère je vais être dirigé, je m'y refuse…La rivière, mon premier lieu de rendez-vous, avec la première personne qui ma accepter ici…je vais m'y rendre, peut être cela me permettra de réfléchir…Itachi, sa note est bizarre, de plus je ne sais toujours rien de nouveau…_

J'enfilais une veste car la journée se terminais et la fraîcheur tombait sur ce petit village qu'est Konoha. Je partais en direction de la rivière quand un ambu m'intercepta, me demandant de me rendre chez Hokage-sama le plus rapidement possible, car une mission importante m'avait été attribuer. Sa tombait bien j'allais pouvoir déserter, plus que quelque heures, j'était consciente de tous laisser ici mais je regrettais rien et avais fais mon choix. Je changeais donc de direction pour me rendre dans le bureau du vieux. A ma grande surprise Itachi et Shisui attendait dans le couloir, l'accueil fut froid, Itachi me regardait d'un air triste et inquiet. Un regard très différent de quand il regardait Shisui. Uchiwa Shisui, en a peine une journée mes sentiment de respect et d'amitié la plus profonde que j'avais pour toi ont disparu pour laisser place au mépris et a la haine. Si j'avais pu te tuer a ce moment la, du regard…si un simple regard pouvais suffire a tuer alors tu serais déjà mort depuis quelque minute déjà. Oui, c'est ce que j'avais penser a ce moment la. Shisui était entré en premier dans le bureau, il pensait sûrement que j'allais dire adieu a Itachi a ce moment la et pour comblé ses pensée je m'y appliqué.

"Itachi, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important dont la raison de mon absence hier a notre rendez-vous."

"Eh bien vas-y dit moi tout je t'écoute, hum Shisui tu peux nous laisser ?"

Itachi avais compris et Shisui s'était appliquer, nous n'avions que quelque minute durant lesquels ils aurait les informations nécessaire a la mission suivante.

"Je déserte ce soir, si je suis contrainte de l'épouser je vais finir par le tuer avant !"

"Shisui ne compte donc plus pour toi ? parfait ! On s'en débarrasse ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse l'épouser, tu n'est pas un objet, de plus tu… tu est…je…"

"C'est bon j'ai compris, mais je préfère déserter, ou alors qu'il meurt pendant la mission mais pas de ta main, quelque soit ce que je vais choisir je vais te perdre…"

Shisui ouvrit la porte et sortit. Je repris.

"Donc n'insiste pas! Shisui-san ? Les détails de la mission ?"

"Bien. Nous nous rendons à la rivière qui passe au sud de konoha, en bas de la cascade, des ninja ennemis y ont élue refuge en attendant de pouvoir attaquer le village d'après des espion envoyer la bas. C'est une mission d'assassinat, nous devons tous les neutraliser."

"On en ramène aucun pour interrogatoire ?"

"Non Akane pas cette fois. C'est une mission de rang S. Nous sommes presque sur que les ennemis sont tous jounins et certain serait même les élèves du kage de Kumo no kuni (pays de la foudre :village cachée des nuages) donc des élèves de Raikage-sama, et par déduction des adversaire très fort. Assez de détails nous n'avons pas de temps a perdre. Des questions ?"

"Ouais moi ! Ce sont au niveau le moins fort des jounin ok c'est un fait mais combien sont-ils ?"

"D'après nos espions une vingtaine."

"Quoi ? Et le vieux envoi seulement 3 ambus c'est a dire nous 3 seulement,"

"Oui, 2 Utilisateur du Sharingan et de niveau majeur et la reine du genjutsu !"

"C'est vrai que vu comme sa…"

"C'est bon Akane on peut y aller ?"

"Ouais, ouais…"

Le visage d'Itachi s'était éclairer, cette mission nous détendrais et nous ferais quelque peu oublier nos soucis actuel, de plus je pourrais effectivement en profiter pour déserter. Mais son visage était éclairé par un sourire pervers, comme s'il été devenu fou…_ j'aime ce regard mais faut avouer que tu fais peur comme sa…j'aime un psychopathe, nous le sommes tous un peu pour qu'une missions d'assassinat nous fasse sourire et nous excite…_

Les dernier rayon du soleil éclairait encore la rivière mao du sud,_ tien c'est justement ici que je voulais venir, j'aurai eu un super accueil !_ Pour l'instant nous étions caché par les arbres et observions tout ce qui pouvais nous être utile. Le terrain, on le connaissais, les ennemis eux c'était autre chose. Les ninja du pays de la foudre sont connu pour être barbare et sans pitié et comme sa ne suffisait pas extrêmement fort.

Shisui donna le signal, c'était a moi de jouer. Je descendit sur le terrain, faisant face a tous mes ennemis.

"Oh ! un présent tombé du ciel pour que nous puissions nous offrir un moment de distraction. Approche gamine." Avais dit l'un deux.

Si seulement il savait ce qui les attendait.

"Cette gosse n'est pas ordinaire bien qu'elle ne soit pas impressionnante c'est une kunoichi de Konoha."

"De la bonne distraction en perspective."

Maintenant c'était a moi de jouer, j'approchais lentement, me retrouvant au milieu de la troupe._ Voyons voir mes beaux, 17, 18,…21 ! bon et maintenant par lequel je commence…_

Aucun d'eu n'eu le temps de voir mes mouvement, Apres m'en être débarrasser de quelques-uns, j'exécutait ma technique préféré de genjutsu et il était tous pris au piège, c'était sur, je n'échouais jamais. Et le combat continuait. Itachi et shisui, le sharingan activer, m'avait rejoint des le genjutsu lancé et le combat faisait rage, nous étions déjà plein de sang. La plupart d'entre eux avait la gorge tranché ou avais totalement brûler grâce au _Katon._

Il n'était plus que 5. C'est ce que nous avons cru, il nous faisait face. Moi devant, Itachi et Shisui légèrement reculé. Nos ennemis venait enfin de ce libéré du genjutsu. Soudain ma vision se trouble… plus rien…_j'ai pris un coup ? du poison…non, ma nuque…il fait…noir…_

Je me réveille mal au crane, je ne sais pas ou je suis, j'essai de me relevé mais en vain._ J'ai du prendre un sacrée coup pour avoir mal au crane comme sa ! Je ne me souviens de rien… Il n'était que cinq sa ne peut pas être eux ! Itachi…j'espère que tu va bien !_

Shisui ne faisait pas parti de mes pensée, pendant même un instant, je l'ai souhaiter mort. Si j'avais su… J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je porta ma main vers le haut de mon visage. Une bande recouvrais mes yeux ce qui expliquais pourquoi je n'avais pas pu les ouvrir précédemment. D'après l'odeur et le confort(ironique évidemment) du lit, j'avais deviné que je me trouvais a l'hôpital. La porte s'ouvre. Quelque chose me saute dessus. Sasuke ? oui sa devait être lui, d'après la taille et son odeur. Sa voie me le confirma.

"Nee-chan ! Nee-chan ! Tu va bien?"

"Hum Sasuke j'ai mal au crane et je viens de me réveillé donc ne cris pas je t'en pris. Que fais tu ici."

"Onii-san m'as dit que la mission c'était mal terminé et que tu était la ! alors je suis venu avec lui et… C'est quoi ? pourquoi tes yeux sont cachés ?"

"C'est une bonne question, je ne sais pas Sasuke. Ton frère, Il est la ?"

"Oui il ma dit de lui dire si t'était réveillé et si tu voulais le voir."

"Alors dit lui que oui je veux le voir."

Les bruit de pas de Sasuke indiquait que maintenant il se dirigeait hors de la chambre. Même de l'intérieur je les entendait parler.

"Onii-san, Akane no nee-chan va bien et elle veut te voir aussi. Vien on y vas ?"

"Hum Sasuke, tu veux bien m'attendre dehors quelque minute avant de nous rejoindre, je te préviendrait d'accord."

"Mais onii-san, ta pas le droit de la garder que pour toi, moi aussi je veux voir Akane ! cria Sasuke"

_Il est vraiment adorable ce gamin…_

"Je dois lui parler de quelque chose d'important et après je te la laisse que pour toi sa te vas ?" dit Itachi d'un ton semi amuser pour le peu que je l'entendait.

"Bien onii-san, d'accord."

Sasuke avait du faire sa tête habituel de boudeur a ce moment la, ce qui me provoqua un petit rire qui cessa des le moment ou Itachi entra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha du lit. J'avais la tête baisser vers le sol comme si je ne voulais pas le voir mais cela ne changeait rien, j'avais les yeux cacher de toute façon. Il me fit relever la tête avec délicatesse en me la soulevant par le menton et des lors m'embrassa délicatement de peur de me faire mal peut être. Je répondit a son baiser, oubliant que je ne lui était pas destiné.

"Pardonne moi." C'était ces première parole, plutôt étrange d'ailleurs.

"Je ne comprend pas Itachi."

"Tu est libre désormais, Shisui est mort pendant la mission. C'est le premier détail que j'avais a t'annoncer."

Pendant quelque instant je regrettais d'avoir souhaiter sa mort peu avant.

"Par ta main ?"

"En effet, de ce fait, j'ai put obtenir deux chose extrêmement précieuse. La première étant ta liberté Akane."

"Itachi, tu, pourquoi ?"

Ecoute moi ! La deuxième raison est le mangekyô sharingan. Un Sharingan supérieur que l'on obtient que selon un condition spécial, pour moi cette condition était d'assassiner shisui."

Je vois...

"Pour Shisui que compte tu faire ?"

"Tu veux dire si je vais te dénoncer ? Bien sur que non ! parce-que…laisse tomber en tout cas sa tu n'y échappera pas quand même !"

Itachi se prit une énorme claque et se mit a rire.

"J'en était sur ! Akane, Je te veux pour moi car tu m'appartient. C'est tout… peu importe les décision du clan personne ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin."

Tu m'appartiens comme si je n'était qu'un objet…c'est bien ce qu'il avait dit. Je ne mi attendait pas et ne répondit pas. Il m'embrassa avant de se lever et de reprendre la parole.

"Vien avec moi !"

Il me guida jusque ce qui devait être la salle de bain de la chambre et m'enleva le bandage qui cachais mes yeux. En essayant de me regarder un douleur atroce me pris. 2 Yeux rouge me fixais.

"J'avai oublier ce details la. Evidemment tu reisque de devenir aveugle mais si sa marche...Dès que tu sors je t'entraînerais a les cacher a l'aide d'un genjutsu permanent car ,chez toi, il ont été greffé, donc il se verrons obligatoirement si tu ne les cache pas. En attendant tu me garde cette bande en protection sur les yeux. Maintenant plus rien ne nous fera fausse route."

"Je vois."_ Un cobaye...C'est tout ce que je suis?_

Depuis ce jour la Itachi et moi passion nos journée complète a essayer de dissimuler les sharingans. Je n'avais pas perdu la vue et tout était rentrer dans l'odre. Itchi c'était également radouci, il ne parlais plus commen un sauvage ne pensant qu'au pouvoir. De plus, la menace n'existait plus. Un soir en me rendant la stèle des morts au combat, pour remercier Shisui de son cadeau d'adieu, je fut prise d'un sensation horrible. Quelque chose d'affreux n'allait pas tarder a arriver._ Itachi…Il faut que je te vois !

* * *

Donc voila Shisui est mort et tout va rentrer dans l'odre des choses (enfin presque)... j'ai beaucoup de mal a re rédigez le dernier chapitre dsl pour le temps que je met. (orais-je quand même le droit a une rewiew? bonne ou mauvaisa avis je prend tout) _

Biz

Donc voila Shisui est mort et tout va rentrer dans l'odre des choses (enfin presque)... j'ai beaucoup de mal a re rédigez le dernier chapitre dsl pour le temps que je met. (orais-je quand même le droit a une rewiew? bonne ou mauvaisa avis je prend tout) 


	6. La colère du Sharingan!

**_auteur:_ Azamy**

Je rapelle (inutilement) que les personage ne m'appartienne pas (sauf Akane pour laquelle je tien a concerver l'exclusivité)

**_Réponses aux rewiews:_**

_Renia:_ Ne t'inquiète pas tu est toute pardonner et j'espere que tu t'es amuser en espagne! Merci pour tes rewiew qui depuis le debut m'ont énormément aider a continuer! Merci d'être la depuis le debut et voici donc le dernier chapitre. Bisous a toi.

_Taoren:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew et je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Les choses vont maintenant rentrer dans l'odre, enfin dans l'odre de la série et ce chapitre est le dernier. comme je l'ai dit précédemment je redigerais surement une fin alternatif mais aussi un chapitre de fin bonus! Bisous

_Miwakosama: _Lol ta rewiew ma fait rire mais cette fois je n'ai pas de retard héhé (dc tu ne pourra pas me grondé :) )Merci pour ta rewiew a toi aussi et pour toi qui aime le sadism (malgré qu'il n'y en ai pa dans ma fic) j'espere que ce dernier chapitre te plaira! Biz

**_

* * *

Dernier chapitre : La colère du Sharingan, La fin d'un clan !(leurs montée vers la folie) _**

Je courait sans m'arrêter en direction des appartement Uchiwa et m'arrêta devant la porte principal. Leur domaine était tellement grand. Comment allais-je trouver Itachi ici._ Une véritable ville dans une autre ! Sa me complique les chose. Tant pis, le hasard fait bien les choses, quitte a fouillé toute la ville autant commencer par la-bas !_ Et je m'enfonçait dans le domaine des Uchiwa. Il était tard et toute leur boutique était fermé, personne dans les rues, rien ne pouvant m'indiquer mon chemin. Rien sauf des bruit indiquant un combat violent et rapide, une dispute… Je montait sur le toit le plus proche et pris des précaution pour ne pas être vu. Quelque Uchiwa membre de la police était la, pas n'importe lesquels, les proche de Shisui ainsi que sa petite sœur, puis le dernier était le père d'Itachi.

"Quelle arrogance !" dit ce dernier

"Sa suffit ! Si tu continu a dire de telles insanités nous devrons t'arrêter !"

"Bien, que vas tu faire ?" repris son père.

"Nous ne pouvons plus en supporter d'avantage !" dit l'un des proche de shisui et repris en s'adressant au père d'Itachi, "Capitaine !Demandez l'autorisation de l'arrêter !"

Le cri d'un enfant…

"Onii-san ! Sa suffit! Arrête !"

C'était Sasuke, et il n'était pas loin j'avait juste a tourné a la prochaine intersection. J'assistai a une scène bien étrange. Itachi se laissa tomber a genou au sol avant de se soumettre, c'était tellement rare. Kagura se rapprocha de lui._ Oh non gamine tu ne le touchera pas !_ J'apparu entre elle et lui, prenant le coup qui lui était destiné.

"Kamui ?" Itachi était étonner et pour se débarrasser des autre il déclara :"Je ne suis pas celui qui a tuer Shisui. Je vous présente mes excuse pour ce que j'ai dit. Veuillez pardonnez mon insolence."

Il était toujours a genou face au sol, comme s'il implorait leur pardon, s'en était trop.

"Kamui hein ? tu est Akane Kamui ? Que fait tu ici ?"

"Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela ce produire Uchiwa-Sama. J'était présente lors de cette mission, Shisui a perdu la vie en sauvant la mienne. Itachi n'as rien a voir, laisser le tranquille. C'est également valable pour toi Kagura, occupe toi de tes affaires gamine."

Ce fut un proche de Shisui qui me répondit.

"Quelle insolence, tu perverti Itachi et notre clan petit a petit comme la peste ! Va t'en ou je veillerais personnellement que tu disparaisse d'ici! Si vous permettez Capitaine, je me charge de…"

"Tu ne fera rien du tout. Je prend les responsabilité de leur actes avenir. Seulement Kamui-san. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tes yeux sont rester clos depuis que tu est ici ?"

Je fut prise de haut, j'était parti sans aucune précaution et je ne pouvais pas montrer que les sharingans de shisui m'appartenait, _Comment faire ?_

"Shisui a sa mort, avait un dernier vœux père. Il voulait que sa futur femme s'il mourait possède ces Sharingans, j'ai donc effectué l'opération. Kamui ouvre les yeux."

Je vis leur visages, ils était tous surpris mais sans plus. Shisui avait-il vraiment souhaiter sa ? Tous repartirent et Kagura avait murmurer une phrase qui ressemblait a : vous mourriez tous pour ne pas sauver l'honneur de Shisui. Le père d'Itachi rentra en laissant a l'entrer un Sasuke terrorisé qui avait assister a la scène. Je pris Itachi dans mes bras et le fit se relever.

"Pourquoi est tu intervenu ?"

"Pourquoi t'es tu rabaisser ? de plus cette gamine n'avais pas sa place dans cette affaire, il fallait la faire taire."

"Pourtant toi et Kagura étiez proche !"

"Tout comme j'était proche de Shisui, Itachi. Hey ! Sasuke ! Viens la, ne reste pas seulà l'entrée !"

Il nous rejoignait en courant et demandait a son frère de ne plus jamais recommencer. Pour oublier tout sa, nous sommes parti dans notre clairière a l'abris des regard, et avons passer la soirée la-bas. Sasuke venait de s'endormir, le soleil était coucher a présent, il devait être tard.

"Tu devrais rentrer avec ton frère."

"Je veux rester encore un peu avec toi."

"Dans ce cas je te raccompagne."

Je pris Sasuke dans mes bras et les raccompagnait tout les deux jusque devant chez eux. Sasuke grandissait de plus en plus, il devait avoir 10 ans maintenant._ Sacré gosse, je crois que j'en ferais même beaucoup trop pour vous deux…_

"Merci d'être venu jusque là Akane."

"C'est rien, j'aurais le temps de réfléchir au retour."

"Désolé pour aujourd'hui."

Puis il rentra après m'avoir embrasser pour me dire aurevoir. Plusieur jour s'écoulait tranquillement sans que rien ne se passe. Sa faisait maintenant un mois que Shisui était mort, les choses avait repris leurs cours ou presque. Sasuke venait me voir tout les jours pour que je l'entraine, il était devenu comme mon petit frere et me disait tout, peut être même trop de choses…

"Tu sais nee-chan, onii-san est bizarre depuis l'incident de devant la maison, il est froid et lui et mon père ne se parle plus. J'espere que onii-san ne vas pas partir ou faire des betises."

Sasuke s'inquietait vraiment beaucoup et travaillait dure. Il voulait proteger son grand frere me disait-il.

"Ne t'en fais pas bientôt tout ira mieu, Il faut juste que Kagura arrete de faire des siennes."

Il me sauta au cou puis fut tirer de la par un Itachi legerement jaloux venant d'arriver.

"Dit donc toi t'es encore trop jeune pour sauter sur les filles, et surtout sur la copine de ton frere."

"Inquiet Itachi-san ?"

"Non." Il eut un leger sourire. "Sasuke, tu devrais y aller maintenant."

"Oui onii-san tu as raison. Dit tu m'entraine a de nouvelle technique apres les cours de l'academie ?"

Itachi fit signe a son frère de s'approcher, se que, celui ci fit en courant avant de se faire taper affectueusement le front.

"Desolé Sasuke, une autre fois, j'ai une mission aujourd'hui."

Sasuke parti, boudeur et mecontent de la reponse encore negatif de son frere.

"Pauvre gosse, Itachi tu martirise ton frere !"

"Hum alors... je me suis tromper de personnes, aller viens on va pratiquer un peu de genjutsu !"

"Bien Itachi-sama !"

"Grrr m'appelle pas comme sa, t'es folle ?"

"De toi ? Oui c'est fort probable ! Aller viens idiot !"

Je rentrait chez moi fatigué par la journé d'entrainement, pris un douche et mangea rapidemment avant de m'allonger et de m'endormir de fatigue.

L'enfant était la, assise dans un coin ne voulant pas se faire remarqué, elle leva la tête. Plus aucun doute cette enfant était moi. Elle se leva et s'avança vers une moi actuel. Elle m'adressa la parole. Des mots cour mais net ! je me leva d'un bon.

_Cours…tu vas encore perdre…Danger…fuis… mais qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ? je me parle a moi même en plus… le dernier mot…Uchi...wa…Se peut –il que sa ai un rapport avec Itachi ?_

J'était en sueur je repris donc une douche avant de partir lentement vers le domaine Uchiwa. Il n'était pas encore tres tard, je devrais pouvoir discuter avec Itachi. Peut être qu'il a des detail sur mon arrivé.

_Quelque chose cloche chez ces gens la. Dorme t-il deja tous ? c'est impossible il n'est pas encore 22heure. Une chose de plus a demander a Itachi. Ont-ils des regles de vie aussi stricte que sa autant pour les adultes que les enfants ?_

La vision qui s'offrait a moi repondit a toute mes questions. Des corps partouts. Il s'était passer quelque chose…

"Itachi, Sasuke !"

J'arrivais devans la demeure principal. Décidemment, que faisait-elle la dans cette tenue ?

"Kagura sa va ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?"

"Rien de spécial. Tu veux savoir ? Alors tu vas subir la même chose pour être venu ici Kamui, tu n'aurais pas du me voir la."

"Je pense avoir compris… Vengeance ? Pour Shisui ? Laisse moi rire ! Tu est donc aussi stupide que lui !"

"La ferme et meurt !"

Elle se lança contre moi et activa ses sharingan. Je remerciais Itachi de m'avoir greffer ceux de Shisui sans lesquel je serai deja morte. Le combat faisais rage, Katon apres Katon, j'utilisais certain sort de genjutsu inefficace a cause de son Sharingan. J'opta donc pour le clonage, Nous étions maintenant 10, 9 clone m'avait rejoint et le combat repris de plus belle jusqu'au moment ou…

"Est-tu sûr de ce que tu fais Kagu ?"

"Achève ton travail vas-y !"

"Ne m'y oblige pas ! Je la tenait fermement, un kunai sous sa gorge."

Elle s'était laisser avoir par surprise et maintenant notre combat allait s'arrêter là ainsi que sa vie.

"Tu ne souffrira pas !" lui ai-je dit avant de lui trancher la gorge.

Ce qu'elle avait fait était ignoble, elle meritait cette mort. A présent je fouillais la maison, il n'y avait aucun survivant et les parents d'Itachi gisait tout deux sur le sol. Itachi et Sasuke était introuvable. Rien… Si, un cri venant de l'exterieur c'était Sasuke.

_Pourvu que j'arrive a temps !_

Sasuke était au sol. Personne n'était autour, une ombre se glissa derriere moi.

"Ne t'inquiète, pas il est juste évanoui."

"Itachi. Pourquoi ce massacre ?"

Les proches de Shisui contre tout le reste. Une guerre interieur dans le clan. Ou est Kagura ?

"Je… je l'ai tuer."

"Je vois." A t-il dit. "Akane ?"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que tu est prête ? Vien avec moi. Nous ne vivrons jamais en paix ici."

"Je m'occupe de Sasuke."

"Non, il est trop jeune, nous ne pouvons pas."

"Mais Itachi…"

Alors promet moi , Akane, reste avec lui, veille sur lui et fais le devenir fort. Je reviendrais vous chercher.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui repondre qu'il avait déjà disparu. Je pris Sasuke dans mes bras et l'emmena chez moi afin de le soigner de ces eventuelle blessure, puis g sorti le laissan seul a l'interieur.

_Je te promet de le proteger mais toi…revien vite…

* * *

_

Bien ceci est la fin actuel. Mais si je trouve le courage j'ecriri peut etre un dernier chapitre pour préciser ce qui arive a Itachi et a Akane par la suite. Seront-il heureux ensemble un jour ? Itachi reviendra t-il?

A tous: voici donc le chapitre qui a conclu cette fics. Comme je l'ais déjà précisé à certain, je pense rédiger un fin alternatif ou un chapitre bonus (eh oui va t-il revenir notre beau Itachi?). Merci a ceux qui on lu cette fiction. Biz a tous.

Remerciment particulier a Rénia, Altiru qui me suivent depuis le début mais aussià Zorro la tortue, Tashiya, Taoren et Miwakosoma!

Je pense que je ne redigerais pas d'autre fiction sur naruto (pour le moment en tout cas) car je m'attaque à présent a Get Backers (pour les intérréssé vous y retrouveré Akane (hé oui je peux plus m'en séparé) mais cette fois dans un rôle secondaire on va dire)

Encore bisous a tous et a bientot! (Une derniere rewiew pour le bilan?)


End file.
